


My time is ticking off

by Cecileen_aka_C2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Heavy despair warning, YOU'RE NOT CRYING I AM, by 'ill' I mean about to die, ill boy Succi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecileen_aka_C2/pseuds/Cecileen_aka_C2
Summary: Like a burning cigarette, my time is ticking off. So I dare to ask you-





	My time is ticking off

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [병약한 슈이치 리퀘스트](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/330186) by 루이. 



> ...So where should I start? Oh yeah, one of my TWT friend Louis(the same guy who wrote I have no mouth but I can scream) set a prompt box, being a quite good writer(btw, I'm multi). 
> 
> Having a weak spot for diabetes-level fluffy sickfic, I requested 'sick boy Succi and anyone who's crying internally, swearing to protect this cinnamon roll'. After all, Saishuu does look deadly pale-as pale as Kiibo that he looks almost inhuman. I headcanoned him as an aplastic anemia patient(...wait, is that too cruel?) who could be cured during childhood thanks to wealthy parents. 
> 
> ...And the following is what I got. Damn it, Louis. I asked for fluff, not despair venom

Kaede Akamatsu carefully opened the door to the patient room. The sallow body was lying on the bed. It wasn’t an overstatement. He WAS as good as a corpse. He who has an IV on one arm, receives injection every several hour, and spits blood whenever he coughs. Shuichi Saihara gasped for a breath.

 

"Hello, A-"

 

"Don’t speak. It might get worse."

 

That made Shuichi Saihara to close his mouth and silently stare at the ceiling. He mechanically grabbed a sketchbook and marker from the window sill and prepared for the conversation.

 

'How’s school?'

 

"Well. it’s nice. Everyone is funny. I love it."

 

'Good.'

 

The conversation was cut off.

 

"Where’s your uncle?"

 

'He’s busy. Really busy.'

 

The conversation was cut off.

 

'Do you have anything else on the schedule? Besides coming here.'

 

"To see you, I would’ve canceled everything else."

 

The conversation was cut off.

 

'I don’t want to waste any second, so I’ll right get to the point.'

 

"Huh? What is it?"

 

"Akamatsu-san. I’m going to die soon."

 

Saihara said that watching her. His voice was too kind. Too kind that Akamatsu thought that he just whispered a love confession. His words spread to her entire body as if it was a poison.

 

"Saihara-kun, what did... I told you to not speak!"

 

"A word won’t deliver my feeling. The speech is the only way I can show my true emotion to you. ‘Cause I can’t control my body."

 

As Saihara tried to sit up, his face morphed into an anguished frown. He felt the pain. He gave up and leaned against the pillow.

 

"I am going to die. My disease is getting worse. Depending on all those medications and IV is finally meeting the limit. Like a burning cigarette, my time is ticking off."

 

"Stop saying that! Don’t you know every word has power?"

 

"If every word had power, then I- cough, cough, was already better."

 

Cough, cough, cough. The cough continued. When Saihara pressed the tissue against his mouth, the sticky blood clung to tissue.

 

"Saihara-kun! I’ll call the nu..."

 

"No. You don’t need to worry. This happens all the time. I’m fine."

 

His eyes were filled with complicated collage of emotions as he crumbled the tissue. He threw the tissue to trash can. He nailed it. It was a really skillful throw. How many times has he done it that his moves were perfect? Akamatsu wondered. The trash can was piled with bloodied tissues.

 

"I was destined to die when I was 10. That’s what doctors told me. But here I am, barely alive. This is already a miracle."

 

"If it’s a miracle, then it will continue."

 

"You know it’s impossible. Don’t run away from reality. It will only make me to feel worse. Even though I imagine the universe where I’m healthy and happy to be with you for countless times, I’m stuck in this ward and can barely move. That’s why I despair.”

 

Akamatsu suddenly announced.

 

"I’m never giving up on you, Saihara-kun. I will never let you die. I’ll... cure you no matter what."

 

"Akamatsu-san is really nice. You always visit me and help me, since way back when we were just kids. But that kindness might hurt you more than anything else. That’s why I’m asking you to be mentally prepared."

 

"What... do you want to die?"

 

"Of course not. If I die I can’t see you. I want to live. But life doesn’t always go as we planned, does it?"

 

Akamatsu’s frown was drenched with tears.

 

"Don’t cry. I might feel like crying too."

 

Saihara was crying too saying that. Or maybe he was already crying in the first place.

 

"That can’t... happen. Saihara-kun... won’t die."

 

"I will."

 

Akamatsu wanted to hug Saihara right away, but she couldn’t. The smallest impact could’ve greatly damaged the weakened muscle and bone.

 

"Akamatsu-san. Promise me."

 

She nodded as she desperately tried (and failed) to wipe the tears away.

 

"Don’t be depressed after I die. Be kind to others just like you were to me. Meet a person who’s healthy, amazing, and loves piano as much as you, and please live happily ever after."

 

"I’m sorry, but I can not do that. Saihara-kun, I love only you."

 

Saihara couldn’t speak after her reply, and so did Akamatsu. She carefully wrapped his hands. Saihara held them back with trembling hands. His hands were fragile. Too fragile. Too fragile that they would shatter to thousand pieces if touched. For that reason the tears refused to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> The line 'please live happily ever after' beautifully shattered my heart, even though I'm the one who translated it. You see, being a translator gives authority to intensify the emotion in the words
> 
> This took less than a day to complete(new record breaker). Wow.


End file.
